Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermo-type air flow meter, and more particularly, to an axial flow thermo-type air flow meter suitably used to measure the rate of intake air flow in internal combustion engines for automobiles, the axial flow thermo-type air flow meter being of the type in which an auxiliary air flow passage with a heat-generating resistor element for detecting the rate of engine intake air flow accommodated therein is disposed within a main air flow passage.